


Star Wars

by Merixcil



Series: BatCat Week 2017 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Selina needs a favour
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatCat Week 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805317
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is an AU of my choice and I choose Star Wars. Partly because Star Wars is awesome, mostly because it's the only AU I felt like writing that hasn't been done as an Elseworlds story

The legends surrounding the Bat are legion. Some say that he came from an outer rim planet, stowed away in the belly of an old freighter carrying Twi’lek slaves. Some say that he rose from wealth having watched his parents be gunned down right before his eyes. Some say that was one of an elite cloned army that tore across the Galaxy centuries before, the last of his kind. Some say that he is a she.

The most popular legend is that he is a disgraced Jedi who operates in spite of the temple rather than in tandem with it. This story is furthest from the truth but it’s definitely the most exciting. Selina likes to think that she knows him pretty well, all things considered, and she’s never gotten a whiff of the Force off him. Not that she’s an expert in how it works but she’s known enough fallen Jedi to spot one at a distance. Their kind are ten a penny on Coruscant.

The city stretches out far beyond the horizon in every direction. She’s never set foot outside the eastern quadrant but she hears that the Bat is known planet-wide. Everyone who’s ever caught a glimpse of him knows that he works with very high end tech but it borders on ridiculous how fast he’s able to get from one district to another. Every time Selina asks him how he does it he huffs and disappears into the skies.

On Coruscant, you can always go higher. When the buildings run out the traffic still runs over head and when sub atmo vehicles have run their course, you can always reach for the stars. The Bat moves across the city on cables pulled from his pocket, ducking into cruisers and space craft as his time permits. Selina watches him go and feels just a twinge of jealousy that she can’t join him. He’s broadly forgiving of her crimes, providing she returns everything she takes but he never tries to rescue her from her circumstances, he doesn’t try to make anything easier for her.

Selina would kick him in the teeth if he did, of course. If she wanted an easy life she would have gotten a job like everyone else, it’s everything beyond the wild lights of the city that she wants.

The good news is that she always knows where to find him, all it takes is a little light robbery and he’ll be with her within the hour. In the beginning he only showed up for her bigger heists, but the longer they’ve known each other the more easily he comes running to her side and the less difficult it is to persuade him that she really doesn’t deserve to be turned in to the Jedi high council.

That’s another big clue vis a vie the whole Force thing. Generally speaking, disgraced Jedi with a vendetta against the order don’t go dragging their captives back to the top dogs in town when they feel that someone has fallen through the cracks in the law. The Bat is infamous for leaving people tied up for the Jedi to find, complete with detailed evidence for all their crimes.

Selina breaks into a second hand kyber crystal emporium just south of the Opera. She doesn’t even steal anything, but the Bat comes all the same. He bursts in through an open window, frowning at her. “Put it back.”

“I didn’t take anything,” Selina smiles and she hears him growl through the dark.

“I don’t have time for this.” He mutters.

Lies. If he didn’t have time for her he wouldn’t be here. The next step is tricky, it’s going to cost Selina a certain amount of pride to get the words out. “I need a favour.”

He stops on his way back out the window and she swears she sees his shoulder sag, like he already knows he’s going to say yes. “I have a very busy night ahead of me.”

“I have intelligence that I need to keep out of the eyes of the Senate, if you catch my drift.”

“You’re moving against Palpatine?” He sounds surprised.

Selina shakes her head, slinking forward till the light from the fast food joints clogging the streets outside hits her face and he can get a proper look at her. “Not me. But I’m not completely heartless. I know something and I figure it would be the decent thing to do to let the guys who might make better use of the intel in on the big surprise.”

The Bat wears a mask to cover the top half of his face, and a ratty old cape that just about functions as a glider when he takes off from a high enough altitude. He wears a belt heavy with detonators and primitive projectile weapons that he must make himself because they’re all in the shape of a bat. He doesn’t carry a blaster though, and Selina’s never known him to use explosives to kill anyone.

Through the crack in the bottom of the mask that exposes his mouth, she watches his indecision play out. It’s all an act, they both know that he’s going to say yes.

“I can get you to the Rebellion in the South quadrant in three hours.” He mutters, then turns back to the window. “Come on.”

He goes first, jumping down to where he’s parked a speeder in the dumpster behind a bar. Selina follows, and even though he knows she has shock absorbers built into her shoes and gloves, the Bat is still waiting to catch her with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'BatCat Week 2017' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >Rex501st: Star Wars!!! Ahh I love it! SW is my main fandom so this was a perfect ending for your Batcat week.  
> >>Merixcil: I love SW, I couldn't not :')
> 
> >Khaleeki: When I saw Star Wars I was like yaaaaaas! Lovely fic as always :)  
> >>Merixcil: Got to write a lil bit of SW fic :D Thanks <3
> 
> >silksieve: These were all adorable, and a lot of fun!  
> >>Merixcil: Thank you!!


End file.
